Consumers utilize electronic vapor cigarettes, pipes, and modified vapor devices to enjoy what is commonly known as “vaping.” Vaping is an increasingly popular market segment, which has been, and continues to, steadily gaining market share over the last several years. Various types of personal vaporizers are known in the art. In general, such vaporizers are characterized by heating a solid to a smoldering point, vaporizing a liquid by heat, or nebulizing a liquid by heat and/or by expansion through a nozzle. Such devices are designed to release aromatic materials in the solid or liquid while avoiding high temperatures of combustion and associated formation of tars, carbon monoxide, or other harmful byproducts. Consumers often carry both an electronic communication device (e.g., a cellular phone) and a vapor device, causing the consumer to manage multiple devices throughout the day. It would be desirable, therefore, to develop new technologies for enabling a hybrid electronic communication vapor device.